Cabba vs Izuku Midoriya
Battle of the Apprentice student D1811650-C039-4B88-8BF1-9B9EE8D5FCD5.jpeg|Thumbnail by King Zuma D0965FD6-D36D-4645-A278-ACFC0FE77D80.jpeg|By kingzuma E937FEBA-50C6-49CF-8476-AD1752F6E343.jpeg|By KingZuma Description Today on Death Battle, two of the greatest prodigies of anime will face off. While they may be young, these boys have aspirations to be like their Chris Sabat voiced idol. Will Cabba the first Super Saiyan of Sadala Force Deku into being vegetative or will Izuku Midoriya show all of his might to win? Blood will spill in this death battle! Interlude Nero: Who is your hero? Superman, Keanu Reeves, Steve Irwin? The one you admire and aspire to be. Today’s combatants idolize their heroes and have their dream come true when their Chris Sabat voiced hero agrees to teach them. Gerona: Like Cabba, Universe 6’s First Super Saiyan Nero: And Izuku Midoriya the pro Hero in training ' Gerona: I’m Gerona and he’s Nero, and we analyze the fighters, arsenal, abilities, and sources to see who would in a Death Battle! ''(Cue intro) Cabba '''Nero: You kNow the story of Dragon Ball the hero Goku, the anti hero Vegeta, and all that Jazz. Well this isn’t their story, because fuck canon Gerona: Nero chill. Anyway the normal timeline for Dragon Ball consists in their home of Universe 7. Well that Universe has a sibling Universe the sixth. Nero: With a female Whis names Vados, their god is Beerus’ brother a fatter version named Champa, and an obese and anorexic Supreme Kai pairing G: Otherwise nearly everything is the same. Same races, same planets, they even have Dragon Balls. But you know what six lacks? N: Universe six packs an Earth that can make delicious food. So Champa challenged Beerus to a martial arts tournament G: The prize was a wish on the Super Dragon Balls. Who was on Champa’s all star team. The team consisted of Frost a space pirate mascarading as a hero, Autta Magetta a giant fucking robot, Botamo a giant yellow bear impervious to damage that looks like Whinnie the Pooh, the Ace Hit a powerful assasin, and our combatant Cabba a Saiyan N: Cabba after being angered by Frost being a scumbag, eventually fought Vegeta. And while they fought evenly in base form, Vegeta wanted to see Cabba go further beyond....only to find out, Cabba can’t go Super Saiyan. Pathetic G: Vegeta began beating the crap out of Cabba to force him to become a super Saiyan and after threatening Cabba’s home planet Sadala, Cabba did go super Saiyan. He fought Vegeta only to lose once Vegeta cheated and pulled a god form N: Vegeta did this because Cabba is from an advanced peaceful version of Saiyans who fight to defend their planet and others. Cabba is part of the Sadalan Defense Force, But is still green. Vegeta that day became a mentor ''' G: After that tournament, another one called the Tournament of Power was approaching because Goku was stupid. Anywho Cabba was sent to recruit two more Saiyans Caulifla and Kale. '''N: Cabba fought and eliminated a few fighters only to get eliminated by Freeza shortly after obtaining Super Saiyan 2. However Vegeta promised a Cabba that when he wins he’ll wish him back. That promise created Super Saiyan Blue Evolution and helped Goku win. So Cabba saved the universe indirectly. G: Cabba has proved his worth. I am excited to see what the series does with his character. But god his fellow Saiyans are annoying. Stop abusing N: Cabba is an impressive warrior with amazing techniques. Like the Galick canon basically the Galick gun and was able to hold its own against it, he can fly, the Impulse slash consists of an energy punch to send for flying followed by kicking, punching and slamming a foe to the ground before spamming ki blasts, the Ki explosion makes the area around him explode with his ki, the sledgehammer slams foes, he can create Energy shields to protect from powerful attacks, the Big Bang canon is a giant explosive ki ball, the energy punch grounds fist with energy, continuous energy bullets is spamming ki blasts, Ultra planet ball is another giant sphere attack, and Full power energy valley is spamming explosive ki balls. ''' G: And techniques aren’t the only thing Cabba has in his arsenal. He can go Super Saiyan which multiplies his power by fifty, and Super Saiyan 2 which multiplied the power by a hundred alongside increasing his speed, and strength, and energy output. '''N: Cabba is able to hold his own against Super Saiyan Vegeta, dodge ki blasts, fly at least FTL, Survived Attacks by Berserker Kale, Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta, And Freeza, was able to damage Freeza, his attacks have destroyed Kacchi Kachan one of the strongest materials ever, Survived Monna jumping on him which has destroyed mountains, used the sun to blind foes, and effortlessly eliminated Murisam, Nigrisshi, and Monna G: Cabba isn’t perfect though, he can get too angry, is too willing to sacrifice himself for the good of others, lacks experiance, and can be caught by surprise N: But Cabba is one of the strongest members of his team in both runs ' ''”I won’t let you get to Caulifla and Kale!” Deku '''N: Welcome to the world of My Hero Academia a world where some People have a quirk or super powers. If you’re lucky you are born with a quirk and can go to UA High School, pretty much Hogwarts. I envy them, it’s like being a Pokémon trainer or a Harry Potter Wizard. G: Unless you’re Izuku Midoriya, a young boy born without a quirk. But he was born brave and desired to be a hero to help out and follow in the footsteps of All Might. N: Is it me , or does Izuku remind me of a certain shield wielding hero that can lift a magic hero. Cause both Cap and Midoriya started out as bullied weak losers who are now heroes, but Cap is... G: WOAH SPOILERS!!! Anyway Izuku Midoriya was bullied by Bakugou due to the fact that he lacked powers. But Izuku never gave up. One day he met his idol All Might and borrowed some of his powers 'N: Thanks to that Izuku Midoriya possesses All For One and was accepted to UA High, a prestigious super hero school ' G: At first nobody took him seriously, and he was still seriously bullied by Bakugou, but eventually he made close friends with Uraraka and Tenya Iida. But since then he’s been fighting bad guys and trying to keep up with schoolwork. The Fight Caulifla dashes through the deserts of Sadala carrying a bag of stolen goods. Trailing behind the Dashing Saiyan thief are two more Saiyans; a shy Saiyan girl called Kale and Cabba trying to keep up with Caulifla. “”Caulifla, we shouldn’t be doing his, stealing is wrong,” Kale stutters nervously. She’s scared of getting in trouble. Cabba only there for the ride yells towards at Caulifla, “Caulifla this isn’t right!!!” Caulifla turns around angry at the two Saiyans trying to slow her down. “Like who’s going to stop me from taking some Prick’s stuff! They can just buy more of it!” Just Than a figure, of a teenage boy shape emerges in what looks to be a school uniform. It is Izuku (Deku) Midoriya, the apprentice of All Might. He’s extending his palm towards Caulifla and is trying to form an intimidating appearance. But in reality his face looks like an awkward grimace. “I’ll stop you, the name is Izuku Midoriya but if you’d like, you can call me Deku, I’m an up and moving hero and I refuse to let you steal those goods!!! A real hero wouldn’t let this happen! And if you don’t comply with me, I might have to resort to uhm..violence!!!” Caulifla stops and scoffs at the “hero” before snickering at Izuku. Caulifla smirks and cracks her knuckles as she taunts, “You stop me, I’d like to see you try. Here Kale carry the goods while I’ll beat Deku nut to a pulp!!!” Izuku’s eyes widen at the threats made by Caulifla but stands his ground and yells back, “I’m not afraid, come at me with all you got!!” But Deku still looks nervous at the ease Caulifla used to make the decision to resort to violence. The Saiyan gang leader was about to walk closer to Izuku Midoriya, when Cabba raised his hand and gently pushed Caulifla back. “No Caulifla, I got this. I may not agree with the reason the fight has begun, but if you want to get to Caulifla and Kale than you have to get through me!! My name is Cabba of Sadala, the first Super Saiyan Of Universe 6 and a fellow hero like you!!” Caulifla snarls But complies as Cabba walks to come face to face with Deku as he gets in his fighting position. Izuku awkwardly gets in what he presumes to be a cool fighting position. “Let us both do our best,” Cabba kindly states, “Let the best man win!!” Deku nods and replies with, “I’ll do my best to stop this robbery!!” FIGH!!! Cabba rushes at Deku and rapidly punches at the new hero. Deku can barely catch the fists the Saiyan is throwing out. Deku catches a fist and throws Cabba back. Cabba stops midair and fires a ki blast towards Deku. Luckily the hero in coming begins running evading the blast, blowing up the landscape behind him. Izuku does what he knows best and begins dashing down the wasteland. Cabba fires blast after blast, each slightly missing Deku and destroying the boulders beneath Izuku’s feet. “Alright here go, Continuous energy bullets FIRE,” Cabba yells as the ki blasts hit the ground blowing it up. Smoke covers the arena, nothing can be seen. In the air Cabba is waiting for the smoke to emerge when Izuku Midoriya leaps from behind the Sadalan guardian. “My turn Five Percent Detroit Smash,” Deku yells unleashing the energy punch “Wait what,” Cabba stammers as he’s struck by the punch to the face sendinghim flying to the ground. Cabba crashes into the Rock face and flies through the cliff destroying the massive landmark to pieces. Cabba lands behind the rubble and flies back towards Izuku Midoriya his fist shrouded with energy. “Alright take this,” Cabba yells, “Here is my Energt fist!” Cabba slams his fist into Deku’s as the Apprentice of All zmight repeats he past technique. The fists clash neither holding the advantage. Lighting flies from the impact and the ground snakes. The two fighters dislodge fists and begin punching and kicking each other faster than the eye can see. But neither seems to be making headway. “Hey sis, don’t you think it’s funny that hero guy is able to hold his own against Cabba,” Kale peeped up nervously, “Shouldn’t we help him?” “Nah Cabba got this, remember Kale he c go Super Saiyan,” Caulifla practically yelled. Deku turns to Cabba’s friends and asks, “Super what now?” Cabba takes this Conclusion Trivia Whats Next Category:KingZuma Category:Dragon Ball Z VS My Hero Academia Themed Battles Category:Akira Toryiama Characters VS Kohei Horikoshi Characters Category:Human vs Alien Category:"Students" Themed Death Battles Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs God themed Death Battles Category:'Human Vs Alien' Themed Death Battles Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles